preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prey: Mooncrash
Prey: Mooncrash is a paid downloadable content released for Prey (2017). The DLC costs $20 by itself, and is bundled in the Prey: Digital Deluxe edition.2018-06-10, E3 2018: PREY DLC MOONCRASH ANNOUNCED. IGN, accessed on 2018-06-11 Gameplay In Mooncrash, the player has to navigate their way through a Moonbase while surviving and fighting against the Typhon. The gameplay is identical to the normal Story Mode but with one crucial twist: the general map layout remains the same at all times, but the layout of enemies, hazards, and loot changes every time.2018-06-10, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySVBHI2OeAg Prey: Mooncrash – Official E3 Launch Trailer]. YouTube, accessed on 2018-06-11 If the player dies at any point during their run, they will restart from the beginning, the stage is reset and the aforementioned layouts change again, making each playthrough unique. Unlike the normal Story Mode there are five different playable characters, each with their own skills, abilities etc. The playable characters are the following (based on observation): # Andrius Alekna: Has reduced Health (75 HP) and normal Psi capacity (100 PSI). His abilities are Kinetic Blast, Superthermal, Backlash and Burrow. His default starting loadout consists of 1x T-Ration and 1x Psi Hypo. # Riley Yu: Has normal Health (100 HP) and slightly reduced PSI capacity (75 PSI). Her abilities are Mimic Matter, Phantom Genesis and Mindjack. Her default starting loadout consists of the Psychoscope and 1x Psi Hypo. # Vijay Bhatia: Has greatly increased Health (150 HP) and greatly reduced PSI capacity (50 PSI). His abilities are Firearms, Toughness and Combat Focus. His default starting loadout consists of a Shotgun and Ammo for it as well as an Artax Propulsion System. # Claire Whitten: Has normal Health (100 HP) but no PSI capacity or starting equipment on the character selection screen prior to unlocking. Completing Vijay Bhatia's story will show her hand. # Joan Winslow: Has greatly increased Health (150 HP) and greatly reduced PSI capacity (50 PSI). Her default starting loadout consists of a Wrench and Spare parts. Her abilities are Repair, Summon Turret and Machine Mind. She has the ability to place down a friendly turret, as per Summon Turret. Out of the above five characters, only Andrius Alekna starts off unlocked and available for use when one plays for the first time. All other characters have to be unlocked through special missions within the simulation itself. In addition to the default starting loadouts, the player can also spend Sim Points to buy more starting gear for their chosen character to spawn with upon start. The player starts with 3000 Sim Points initially and can earn more Sim Points by defeating Typhon, completing KASMA Orders and accomplishing other major tasks. The initial buyable equipment of the following: * Silenced Pistol for 100 Sim Points. * 9mm Bullets for 200 Sim Points per unit (30 bullets per unit). * T-Ration for 300 Sim Points per unit. * Suit Repair Kit for 500 Sim Points per unit. In addition to these, the player can unlock more buyable equipment by finding Fabrication Plans in the game. Mechanically, Mooncrash functions as a rogue-lite, hence the alternating enemies and items.2018-06-11, Prey's DLC Is Called Mooncrash, 'Infinitely Replayable'. Kotaku, accessed on 2018-06-11 Plot Players take the role of a hacker named Peter onboard a spy satellite with a habitation module orbiting the moon. TranStar has a moon base, the Pytheas facility, but it has recently stopped transmitting for unknown reasons. Peter is sent by Kasma Corp, his employer, to investigate what happened in the moonbase by having him acquire a recovered operator and plugging it into his computer, generating a simulation of the moonbase from resources recovered by Kasma. The simulation has Peter put himself into the position of five different Pytheas employees and fight his way through the Typhon in a bid to find out just what happened at Pytheas.2018-06-10, E3 2018: Prey's New Mooncrash DLC Takes You To The Moon; Out Now Along Three New Modes. GameSpot, accessed on 2018-06-11 Videos Prey_Mooncrash_–_Free_Rogue_Moon_Update_Trailer Prey_Mooncrash_–_Free_Blue_Moon_Update Prey Mooncrash – Official E3 Launch Trailer NVIDIA Exclusive Prey Mooncrash DLC Developer Deep Dive References de:Mooncrash Category:Downloadable content Category:Prey: Mooncrash